Curse My Name
by KylerMcKenna
Summary: KuramaXHiei, KoenmaXYusuke, KuwabaraXYukina, Hiei gets terribly wounded in the process of facing Gotasubal in The Dark Tournament, and Kurama is the one to reveal Hiei's true self. As Hiei's life unfolds before him, can Kurama save Hiei from Youko?
1. Tears Would Show Your Weakness

**So I've never written for this site before, so I really don't know much of what I'm doing haha. I've been a member for a long time but sitting here actually trying to figure out how I'm editing this is what's funny :'D**

**I didn't write this entire story myself. In fact this first chapter is only half of a roleplay between myself and my girlfriend.**

**Our roleplay took place on Skype and we decided to continue this, and in the long-run, I'm turning the entire thing into one really long story. So basically I went back over this entire first chapter, cut out any chatting we had going on, and edited both of our parts to make what you're about to read.**

**I've been a fan of Yu Yu Hakusho for ten wonderful years, and I'm finally able to show my love for it here, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way, shape, or form. If by some miracle I did, Kurama and Hiei would have ended up a couple as originally planned, Yukina would know Hiei was her brother, and Yusuke and Koenma would have been a couple and Koenma would never even have that baby form. :I**

**So, I'll shut up now that I've had that intro. Enjoy, guys~**

**Warning: If you don't like yaoi, which is boy on boy relationships and sex, then don't read this. Simple. :D This is a KuramaXHiei and KoenmaXYusuke fanfiction, so it's going to have boy on boy action man. xD**

Chapter One: Tears Would Show Your Weakness

Hiei was currently in the hotel room that the team was staying in during the Dark Tournament. He was sure everyone else was out. He hadn't seen them, so he had gone to his room that he was sharing with Kurama. He was currently lying on his small, temporary bed, clutching his stomach with his one good arm, the left one. His right arm twitched and he let out a groan of pain. Now something was not only wrong with his arm, but his stomach. He had been smashed into that tree by Gotasubal, that giant-ass, 30 foot robot that Kurama had killed. When Kurama had saved him from that thing he had immediately been fine, as if he wasn't in pain at all, but now something was wrong. Clutching his stomach with his left arm, he groaned and curled in on himself, growling loudly in his pain.

Kurama was a bit tired from the day, but he was glad he had gotten Hiei free from that monstrous machine. As he rested in a chair, he watched Yusuke talking to Kuwabara, the two beginning to laugh at something. He didn't really get their humor, despite being raised as a human. He slowly got up, and walked to his room. He wanted to check up on Hiei, concerned for the smaller male. He wanted revenge for what had happened to him, though he supposed that with Gotasubal and that other demon dead, that was the best he would be getting for now. He slowly walked in and looked at Hiei, noticing the smaller male was holding his stomach and growling. Shocked and scared, he rushed to Hiei's side and held his hand, "Hiei, what's wrong?" He looked at the fire demon in concern.

Hiei's eyes snapped open and he looked at Kurama, never once uncurling himself from his fetal position on his bed. "Kurama I swear..." he gasped as he tried to breathe."I swear that giant mechanical creature did something to me when it crashed me into that tree. I don't know what's going on but on top of my arm already being in pain this isn't exactly..." he winced and growled a bit as the pain flared up. "...helping..."

Kurama looked at the small male with distress written plainly on his features. "Hiei..." He let go and sighed, before getting up and turning to look around, pulling out some herbal medicine books and opening them. He flipped through some pages to find a recipe for a pain-reducer. As he found one that peaked his interest, he saw that it would also clean any open wounds, plus it had half the healing time. He looked at the ingredients and walked out, taking the book with him. Hiei watched as Kurama walked out of the room. He sighed before his pain flared up again and he growled once more.

As Kurama walked outside, he began searching through the forest, picking up some moss and other ingredients he saw in the book. As he finished this task, he took everything back inside and put it into a bowl, crushing the ingredients finely together. He also picked up some wrap around bandages and finally, he walked back to the room. "Get up, Hiei." His voice was stern. He didn't want to hurt the male further, but if he didn't get up, he'd have to use force.

When the older, taller male finally returned, Hiei's eyes widened in shock at the request. He looked at Kurama, frozen, not able to move. He finally gasped. "K..Kurama I don't understand..h-how do you expect me to move, let alone.." the pain flared and he hissed, "..get up!"

Kurama glared a bit at this, walking over, "Aren't you supposed to obey people older than you? I am trying to help you, but I can't if you don't get up."

Hiei's eyes widened further at Kurama's sudden attitude. "K..Kurama..you've never..spoken to me like that.." Hiei would never admit it but just that small glare from Kurama hurt him more than he ever thought it could. The pain from that one glare was greater than the physical pain he had times 100.

Kurama watched the boy, placing the powder down on his own bed. He watched Hiei patiently, hoping he'd at least try to get up so he could clean the wound and apply the powder. If Hiei didn't, he knew a few movements of the wrist to get him to uncurl. He continued watching, waiting...

"I..I was just asking how you expect me to move. I can barely breathe and everything hurts, Kurama. I just..I'll try but I don't know how well I'll manage." Hiei growled out the words angrily, but truthfully, he felt pathetic at that statement. He had never felt so useless and weak in his life. He was used to being the tough one who didn't give a damn about anyone. This was new to him and he didn't understand the emotions running through him or why he was so willingly acting helpless in front of his best friend. He never thought he could act this way, especially in front of Kurama. He didn't want Kurama to see him as weak. He took in a breath, and, left arm still clutching his stomach, attempted to sit up. As he did so he let out a loud cry of pain. If Yusuke and Kuwabara heard that from the other room, he would be so embarrassed, but he knew they did and they'd probably come bursting in, louder than ever as he cried out, the pain ripping through his stomach like a sharp knife.

Kurama watched and slowly, cautiously began to walk over, lifting Hiei's cloak and shirt. His eyes went wide in shock as he saw the now large, terribly infected wound covering the other's stomach. How it had gotten this bad without them noticing, he would never know. Staring at the horrible injury, he kissed it softly and walked to his own bed, picking up the powder he had made, along with a wet towel he had brought. Hiei blushed, eyes wide when Kurama kissed his wound. Kurama walked back to Hiei's bed and began to slowly scrub and clean the wound, feeling a bit distressed as he heard Hiei growl in more pain. He wanted to help him, but he really didn't want to cause this much stress to the Fire Demon, or really, to himself now, either. He continued cleaning the wound, and began to rub Hiei's cheek softly, trying to soothe him. As Kurama was working, Hiei, of course, noticed the other rubbing his cheek. His eyes still wide, he blushed more, hoping Kurama wouldn't notice. Kurama had never treated him like this before. This was his best friend but he was acting like so much more. Hiei didn't understand.

When Kurama saw that the wound was as clean as it would get with the towel, he placed it down and picked up the bowl full of powder. He dipped a small brush, one often used when looking for fossils, into the bowl and picked up a good amount of powder. He rubbed it into the wound, looking at Hiei to see his reaction.

'Kurama...' he thought to himself quietly. 'Do you..maybe have fee-' his thoughts were abruptly cut off as Kurama rubbed that powder into his stomach. He immediately screamed at the pain it caused, trying to back out of Kurama's grip as he helplessly writhed around, seemingly out of control with his pain.

Kurama, all too calmly, looked to Hiei. "Calm down. This is an all-natural remedy. It'll sting, but it'll also take away infection." Hiei, however, continued to writhe in pain. Even his right arm wasn't in this much pain after he had blasted out that Dragon. He almost bit the finger Kurama had just placed in front of his mouth, not because he wanted to hurt him, but out of instinct to try to focus on biting instead of the pain he was feeling.

Kurama continued his actions, moving the brush back down into the powder, before picking it up again and rubbing the powder more into the wound. The quicker it got into his body, the better he'd feel.

At some point, the Fox had taken the towel and began to dab lightly at Hiei's injury in his attempts to ease the other's pain. But, he soon moved the towel away and began rubbing the little demon's cheek softly and moving that godforsaken finger back to his lips in an attempt to keep him quiet. The Youko rubbed more of the pale green powder in and watched Hiei's reactions. He knew if Yusuke or Kuwabara walked in, they'd know the secret Kurama kept from even his closest friend. But, when Kurama proceeded to put even more of the vile substance onto his wound, that's when Hiei became more drastic. He instantly shot up to his feet right in front of Kurama and ran. Well, he tried to at least.

Kurama jumped back in shock, almost spilling the powder all over the floor. "Hiei!" Coming to his senses, Kurama was quick to his feet as he rushed at Hiei and grabbed him. "You'll kill yourself!" Kurama was angry, hurt, but most of all, he was close to crying, something he had never done in front of the other. He didn't want to see his friend hurt, so he gently wrapped his arms around the other, making sure to keep away from Hiei's stomach. "Please, stay still so I can help you.. I don't want to lose you like I almost did in the forest." He looked at Hiei's exposed back in frustration and pain, wanting to know that Hiei understood what he meant. He turned the other around slowly, and ever-so-lightly cupped his cheek, "If it hurts, I'll make sure you feel much better afterwards."

However, Hiei had frozen as soon as the fox wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. Kurama had NEVER hugged him before. He had been under the impression that Kurama saw him as unhuggable, which was something MOST thought of Hiei for his cold disposition and the way he just generally hated others with a passion. It was true that Hiei didn't trust people, humans and demons alike, but it was more out of a fear he would never admit he had. He had always been abandoned by everyone. His own family threw him off of a mountain hoping he would die, and then the people who raised him abandoned him later, too, and he was just truly afraid of getting close to others because he feared they would leave him, too. As much as he was friends with Kurama, he feared anything more in their relationship because he didn't want Kurama to up and leave him like everyone else had, but Hiei was not unhuggable like everyone thought. In fact somewhere in him, Hiei loved hugs. So when Kurama hugged him at that moment he froze. He was in pain, yes, but the shock from not being hugged by anyone in his whole life and now Kurama was here, arms wrapped around him.. Hiei's breathing hitched when it happened and his mind short-circuited like a computer battery gone wrong. He didn't know what to do, and then Kurama said those words. 'I don't want to lose you like I almost did in the forest.' And Hiei lost it somewhere in his mind and slowly, but surely, tears started forming in his eyes, another thing that had never happened before. Hiei had never cried so he didn't know if his tears formed jewels like his sister's but he had never thought he'd find out. But his eyes watered as he tried to hold back the tears and simply stood there, still frozen.

After the long silence, Kurama finally broke the silence between them. "Please, Hiei. I need you to lay down so I can help you." Kurama sniffled softly, holding in his own tears. He continued hugging the male, wanting to hold him close and never let go. He wanted Hiei to live. He wanted Hiei to stay his friend. But, he also wanted more. He wanted to enter the fire and feel the burn. He wanted Hiei. He loved Hiei, but seeing Hiei like this was breaking his heart. "Please... Hiei..."

At that moment Hiei's mind came back online and registered the pain from his trying to run and he screamed, an agonizing, blood-curdling scream as he fell back into Kurama's arms helplessly. He didn't understand what that THING had done to him, why it hurt so badly, but the tears he had been holding back finally released themselves as Hiei screamed his agony in Kurama's arms, mind reeling with pain and at the same time the heartbreak from what Kurama was saying to him, how desperate he sounded. Hiei had never been in a situation anything like this so all he could do was scream in pain and try to ignore the feelings he was gathering for the taller, red-haired demon, knowing now that Kurama obviously had some sort of feelings for him as well.

Kurama's eyes went wide and he picked up Hiei, holding him to his chest. He was afraid of that scream from the other, what it meant. As Hiei's tears finally dropped to the floor, they formed the gems he didn't think were possible, and even more so, they were different colors. There were some black, some red, and some that were both black AND red in a marble-like pattern. They were beautiful but Hiei never noticed as he screamed and Kurama picked him up and put him on the bed.

The Fox brought a leaf to his mouth. "Chew on it," he said simply, trying to suppress the urge to let his emotions just run rampant. The leaf he was holding had a special property to numb the user and keep them from feeling any sort of pain, emotional or physical. As soon as the leaf was presented to Hiei's already open mouth, he immediately accepted it and chewed on it. It was a taste he couldn't describe, mixing back and forth between bitter and sweet.

Kurama watched Hiei slowly, rubbing his chest softly to try and soothe the pain a bit more. "Hiei, do you feel that pain? It'll only get worse if I don't put the powder on it. It's becoming infected and it could kill you!" Kurama was finally crying now, tearing up at his close friend. He felt his own tears slip down his face in both anger and sadness. Hiei simply laid on the bed chewing the leaf as the tears escaped him, his situation obviously desperate as he finally allowed Kurama to do whatever he wanted. He just took the powder. He didn't care anymore. He wanted all the pain to go away.

Kurama, finally allowed to continue, dipped the brush into the powder once more and rubbed it against the wound, singing softly as he continued. This time, he didn't use the towel, continuing to dip the brush in and rub it over the wound. He did this until the injury was covered with the green powder. At last, he picked up the towel, still damp and pressed it to Hiei's wound. He continued pressing it until he felt it was time to remove it, in which, he did and grabbed the bandages. He helped Hiei sit up and slowly wrapped the bandages around his waist, watching him softly.

As Kurama lifted Hiei to wrap the bandages around him, he almost screamed again in that horrible agony. All the while that Kurama wrapped him in the bandages, he leaned on Kurama for support, breathing heavily as a few more tears slipped out and formed those beautiful gems as they hit the floor. He buried his eyes in Kurama's shoulder, not wanting Kurama to see his face when he was this pathetic-looking. He felt so unlike his normal self and he didn't understand it and there was just so much pain and he didn't know what to do.

Kurama picked up the little one's hand after he finished bandaging him and kissed it softly. "There, there," he whispered soothingly into the other's ear. Hiei's eyes widened as he stayed on Kurama's shoulder, where Kurama couldn't actually SEE his eyes widening in shock at the kiss to his hand.

Kurama soon laid Hiei down on the bed gently, and decided to lay beside him, holding Hiei close. He felt bad for his friend. He had heard the remedy was often painful, but he never had to experience it for himself. As Kurama laid him down on the bed and held Hiei, the Forbidden Child was in utter shock. He couldn't believe Kurama was so easily getting so close to the little fire demon when he had thought Kurama didn't even trust him. Kurama proceeded to rub Hiei's cheek softly, moving closer to him to the point that their lips were almost touching. Kurama's eyes closed so he was unable to notice. He continued rubbing his cheek, smiling softly as he held the smaller male close. He cared for him and wanted to make sure he would make it through the night without incident.

When Kurama's eyes slipped closed and he moved so close to Hiei that their lips were almost touching, Hiei's eyes only continued to widen and he blushed, stilling under Kurama's hold on him. He tried not to let Kurama see his obvious nervousness at this situation that he wasn't used to, but it was hard to relax in a situation like this. He didn't understand anything right now, but he knew the pain was slowly starting to subside in his stomach.

Kurama slowly drifted off to sleep, his arms around Hiei protectively. He would do anything to protect his friend as he held him. He lightly snored near Hiei's ear, whispering his name softly in his dream, "Hiei~..." He smiled faintly in his sleep and curled up softly.

Hiei was getting more and more flustered by the second. He was pretty sure he was about to snap, and then Kurama whispered his name. He froze and stared at Kurama. He surely wasn't still awake, was he? "Y..yes..Kurama? What is it..?" He asked quietly, nervous at whatever response he may receive.

"I love you~..." Kurama whispered in between snores. He held him close, singing softly in his sleep. His arms wrapped around his body as he was pulled closer. His lips were still close to Hiei's as he slept, and they fell open a bit more, his arms pulling him as close as he could get.

Hiei almost fainted as the words escaped the sleeping form that was Kurama. He didn't know how to react, what to do as Kurama pretty much crushed the two of them together like he would never let Hiei go. Those lips close to his own scared him, in all honesty, and he looked around to try to find a way out of the vice grip the fox had on him. Hiei was frightened. He wasn't used to this, it wasn't normal for him and he didn't know what to do. His mind kept replaying that statement in his head and he kept getting more and more scared of himself. Hiei was sure he would be getting no sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hnnnnn...so I guess let me know what you think haha~ I really would like reviews and such things, since it's my first story here on and that means this is srs beanz. Oyus. Srs. Business.<strong>

**Or if it makes it easier I can just call forth my own demons to kill you if you don't review. /shot**


	2. A Voice in the Dark

**Harr-de-harr-harr. So this would be the second part of the roleplay between me and my girlfriend, but I tooootally went back over it and re-wrote everything to make the story better, as I said in the first chapter.**

**So as I stated before-**

**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine and it never will be but DAMN I WISH IT WAS :C**

**Warning: If you don't like yaoi, which is boy on boy romance and action, I really, REALLY HIGHLY suggest you don't read this because YOU WON'T LIKE IT :D But if you adore Kurama/Hiei as much as I do then damn by all means go for it please because deep inside us all we know it's sexy as hell.**

**I did NOT write this entire story on my own. The first draft of this story is simply a roleplay between my and my girlfriend, her as Kurama, me as Hiei, and then I went back over what both of us said and pretty much entirely re-wrote it and checked for spelling and grammar mistakes. So I did write THIS but the original of it was not just me. :)**

**Go on now, read chapter 2 before you die from waiting.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: A Voice in the Dark<span>

The next day, Kurama awoke a bit earlier than normal, and as he awoke, he rolled over, yawned and stretched his arms over his head rather lazily. He then noticed something else on the bed, and he looked down to find himself holding Hiei. He instantaneously screamed, albeit a little too loudly, and jumped frantically out of the bed. What the hell had happened last night? Did he hurt Hiei more than he already was? He wouldn't ever let himself forget this if he had harmed the little demon in any way. He quickly turned away, rushing to his bed and hiding himself, hoping to all that was good and holy that Hiei would only awaken AFTER this had happened and think it was all a dream from the powder. He frantically flipped over and pretended to be asleep.

Hiei, however, had awoken to the sound of someone screaming remarkably close to his ear, not to mention very loudly. As his eyes finally snapped open and adjusted he saw Kurama in bed. Was what had happened the night before a dream? Hiei shook his head in his mind and decided it couldn't have been. He softly felt at his bandaged stomach and realized it no longer hurt as he poked and prodded at it. He couldn't feel a bit of pain anymore, which in his mind was pretty damn remarkable after the agony he'd been in last night. He took his time in sitting up, before he furrowed his eyebrows, looking to Kurama's sleeping form(or what he believed was asleep), before looking straight ahead of him and sighing, running his fingers from his good hand through his hair.

Kurama continued snoring, keeping his eyes opened only slightly, in hopes Hiei wouldn't see, considering he was flipped over, faced away from the other. His fingers were twitching with some unused urge to just get up and go hold the smaller male. He turned and yawned loudly, stretching once more, trying to put on a show as if he'd just woken up. He looked at Hiei lazily, "Oh, hello, Hiei." He smiled happily, albeit sleepily, at his friend, trying to pretend nothing had happened the night before. Getting up, he tried to put on a show of being groggy, and he continued to smile that lazy smile at the other. "How are you this morning? Feeling better?"

Hiei just stared. He stared as the other yawned, as he stretched, as he rolled over, as he talked. He stared as the other got up all too lazily for it to be the real Kurama, because he knew the Fox was much more active than that in the morning. He HAD to be purposely doing this for some reason, and Hiei was all too wary of the other as he watched, frozen in his spot, eyes wide. He seemed to have the deer-in-the-headlights look a lot recently, but Kurama was actually trying to act like nothing had happened last night and he thought Hiei was stupid enough to fall for it. Hiei's mouth dropped open for a second, but it clicked shut before he said, "Yeaaaaah..." all too slowly. He was suspicious right now for sure.

Kurama giggled from where he stood over his suitcase of clothes he'd packed for the Tournament, but soon looked at Hiei warily. "You can see right through me, can't you, Hiei?" He gulped nervously. He wasn't the best at keeping secrets in his sleep. He really always had been terrible at it, so he would have been in trouble if Hiei hadn't already fallen asleep before Kurama had. He approached Hiei and looked at him, feeling as though any minute the other would snap and bite his head off. "D-did you hear anything from me while I slept?" He hoped to all hell that Hiei hadn't heard a thing.

Hiei's eyes narrowed and he glared harshly at the other. "Fox I could see through you any day and it doesn't take my Jagan eye for that. I'm just smarter than you think." Now there was a spark of the old Hiei, the cruel, loathing type Kurama was used to, but at the question from the older demon he froze once more, unsure of how to answer that question. He looked away, staring in front of him toward the door, before turning back to Kurama only too slowly, eyes suddenly betraying what he didn't want to say out loud. He didn't want to tell Kurama he'd said anything but the look on his face gave it away completely. Hn. Quite a surprise for someone who could so easily hide any emotion.

"You did, didn't you, Hiei? Please, tell me what I said." Kurama moved to his eye level and looked the Forbidden Child square in the face. His eyes were immediately attracted to the other's lips, and he couldn't help but stare at them hungrily. He wanted so badly to kiss them, bite down and suck on them, and more than anything, he wanted to make Hiei his. He wanted to hear all of the different sounds, moans and screams the other could make, but he held himself back easily, as he had done for all the years he'd known the other. He just needed to know what Hiei heard from him last night. It was too important to fuck it all up by losing himself here and now.

Hiei sighed and gave in, not really caring if he put his guard down now. Hell he'd cried in front of Kurama last night and he couldn't feel much weaker than that so at this point he just didn't give a damn. "Kurama I don't know what to say. I don't want you embarrassed but I also didn't know how to react to what you told me last night. What the hell am I supposed to say to you? I've never been in a situation anything near this one. It's not like this is exactly EASY for me, you know…" He absentmindedly clutched at his stomach with another angry sigh. It didn't hurt but the way he grabbed his bandages, Kurama would probably think it did. Hiei hadn't thought about it until AFTER the fact though and he sighed once more when he did realize it, never stopping his looking straight forward from his bed before he closed his eyes.

Kurama's brain malfunctioned when Hiei grabbed at his abdomen that way. His eyes went wide and he became absolutely frantic. Had the damn powder not worked? Had he caused the little Fire Demon so much pain for nothing? He grabbed the other's wrists and stared at Hiei, holding him still. "Hiei, is it hurting again?" He immediately pushed the other back and laid him onto the bed with a frantic noise, asking all too loudly, "Where does it hurt!" Kurama didn't know what to do and he was freaking out and he didn't even REALIZE Hiei wasn't actually in pain. He knew that powder had worked so what else in all of Hell could possibly be wr-. Ooooh shiiiiiit. If he had done anything that had hurt Hiei, he'd never forgive himself for what he'd just done to the other. He was desperately searching his mind to figure out how he may have hurt the other.

Hiei's eyes widened as he was pushed down on his bed, and he shot back up immediately after the other finally let go of him. Kurama was stronger than him so as long as he had been holding his wrists, Hiei wouldn't have been able to fight back very easily, especially in his state, even though he felt better. "No it doesn't hurt Kurama!" He said the words with more force than he'd meant to, forcing another exasperated sigh from the dark-haired boy. "I'm fine.." he said much more softly, almost a whisper. He ran his fingers from his good hand through his hair again and opened them to look at Kurama. "Kurama we have to talk about this but I just don't. Know. How to." The words were stern, serious, and the look Hiei shot at the other was enough to get anyone to submissively agree.

Kurama found himself nodding firmly. "Just... tell me what I said to you, Hiei." He smiled ever-so-faintly at the other, trying to be gentle and calm with Hiei. Hiei was his closest friend and he was acting like a fool in front of him. He knew that Hiei would throw it in his face later that he was acting so weak, so he tried to straighten up and be cool and collected, though his mind was still offline. He cupped Hiei's cheek softly with a distressed look, "Please, just tell me..." was the whispered plea.

Hiei looked away, eyes showing frustration as he stared at the opposite wall from the direction Kurama was sitting. He didn't even pay any mind to the hand at his cheek. "You...said my name…whispered it right into my ear last night...I thought...you were still awake Kurama, so I asked you what you needed..." He stopped talking and snapped his mouth shut. HOW was he supposed to say this exactly? This was all too much at once and he was frustrated and confused and just plain angry like he normally seemed to be. At least his normal attitude was coming back. That was a plus..or..well. Hmm… It was a plus for him to be acting normal, yeah, but that also meant he had that same damn attitude that people hated about him so much, so maybe it was both a positive and a negative? Hiei didn't know. Hiei didn't care. Hiei was pissed and tired and frustrated and way too many negative emotions at once and he wasn't handling it well.

"Go on..." Kurama continued looking at him, serious expression fully intact. He wanted to know what the Fire Demon had said, why his best friend was like this. He didn't want to end up hurting Hiei by pressuring him too much to tell him the truth, but he thought it may be needed. He slowly got his hand ready, placing it into his hair, to get a plant to help if he needed to hold Hiei down.

Hiei's eyes looked over to Kurama once more and he saw the Fox Demon reaching into his hair. His hand stayed there and Hiei growled lowly. "You don't need to try to FORCE me to talk with one of your plants Kurama. It's hard enough trying to tell you as it is but knowing you think you can't trust me enough to stay here is absurd. I can't believe you think I would run! It's not like I have any choice about this anyway. We'll have to talk eventually. Just give me time to try to form some words and be patient for God's sakes." His glare shifted back to the wall and he bored holes into it with those crimson eyes. Yep. Hiei was back to his old self now.

Kurama gulped inwardly and quickly removed his hand, backing away slowly, but surely. He did not want to end up on the receiving end of Hiei's Dragon, so he opted for backing away quite a distance. He continued watching him, a bit afraid for his own life now that Hiei seemed to be back to normal.

Hiei's eyes slowly began to soften from their ruthless glare at the wall and he growled, using his left hand to angrily punch at his own bed. "God why the fuck does this have to be so hard?" He looked at Kurama, cold glare intact. "Alright, fine. Look, Kurama, you made a confession last night. You told me you loved me and you..I just..Kurama I don't know how to react.." As his words slowed his voice became softer, more desperate and he buried his face in his one good hand, trying to prevent the crying he knew was inevitable. He couldn't believe he was this close to crying for the second time in less than twelve hours. This was ridiculous. Hadn't he JUST reverted back to his normal attitude? And now he was back to verging on tears again? No. This wasn't okay.

Kurama stared, wide-eyed at the sudden outburst from the other, and he walked back to Hiei, albeit quite cautiously, before placing his hands to the smaller one's shoulders. "I'm sorry… if it hurts you. I do love you, Hiei... I have for a while, actually. More like years. But, I didn't know how you felt towards me since you never showed anyone any emotion. I didn't act on them because you had never even given me the time of day. Please don't cry, Hiei..." Kurama sighed softly, his frustration never ceasing as he watched the other's internal struggles with himself. He didn't want this. He had never wanted this. Hiei never cried, and to know that he had been the cause of the other having a complete breakdown TWICE in twelve hours made him feel like the lowest form of life in existence. Of all people to successfully make the Forbidden Child cry, why did it have to be him?

Hiei pushed Kurama away abruptly. "Kurama wait!" He was desperate at this point. He didn't know what to do so he just rushed to tell him. "Kurama you don't understand why this is so hard for me! You couldn't possibly understand all the shit I'm thinking about right now and I don't wanna put you through that!" He was finally crying and those black and red jewels were falling onto the bed with soft plunking noises. His eyes were pleading with Kurama.

Kurama shook his head, eyes closed as he smiled gently. "I want to be with you, Hiei. I don't care about your past. All I care about is you. You're my best friend and I don't want you hurting, especially because of me." He proceeded to hug the other and hold him there tightly. "Cry all you need to cry, Hiei. It doesn't matter. I'm still here for you." He cupped the other's face again gently.

Hiei became angry at this point. His life had been terrible and now he was shifting back and forth between his normal, angry self, and the self he didn't know anything about, who was fragile and sensitive and spent way too damn much time crying. "You don't CARE about my past? Kurama don't you get it? All I've known my ENTIRE LIFE is people betraying me, leaving me on my own. All I know is abandonment. My own family **threw me off a mountain** hoping I would **DIE**. So, I got picked up by a gang of thieves when I didn't immediately cease to exist, and they raised me. And then THEY left me as well. Everyone I've EVER KNOWN has left me Kurama. All of them. And I can't let you just walk the hell away too. I can't just watch you abandon me, just leave me here like all of them. And if I get too damn close to you, if I make one wrong move, it's just going to be worse! I can't just get close to you and Yusuke and Koenma and Botan and hell even Kuwabara because as soon as I get attached all of you will up and leave me like everyone else in my fucked up life!" His tears were abundant as he screamed the words he never thought he'd say. These words, pouring out of his mouth, were an admission not only to the red-haired Fox standing before him, but an admission to himself that he had never wanted to make.

Kurama was taken aback, shocked. He short-circuited somewhere in his mind and he just stood staring, trying to process everything Hiei had just screamed at him. As Kurama's brain decided to work again, all he could do was nod slightly at the other, but his years of experience handling emotions allowed him to remain calm for now. "I understand your distress, but answer me this, Hiei. We've spent years together as friends. If I were to simply wish to abandon you, would I have not done so already? I would have had plenty of opportunities in the past to leave you behind if those were my intentions. None of your friends will leave you. Yusuke never planned to leave you, Koenma is your boss and couldn't possibly leave you even if he wanted to, because you could all-too-easily track him down. The masked fighter…well I can't say anything about him, or, well, her now. But I don't think she would be one to up and leave, given we don't know much about her. Not even Kuwabara would leave your company Hiei, for as much as you two fight, he could never truly leave your company and feel the same. He would simply miss you too much. And I can promise you this much. Even if everyone we knew decided to up and abandon you, whether or not they had justifiable reasons, I certainly would not leave you. There would never be a time in my life where I could be away from you. I don't honestly think I could live without you. And while you may find it weak, Hiei, I have grown rather attached to you, your company, and the love I know you hold in your heart that you simply cannot release out of some unspoken fear." He looked at Hiei, "Please, allow me to show you my words are true. I could only wish to show that I truly do love you, Hiei." Kurama locked gazes with the other, eyes educated and well-spoken, yet pleading at the same time.

Hiei was falling apart, and it was all he could do to answer the question Kurama had first thrown at him. "Not necessarily. You're of your own free will Kurama and you could leave at any time you wanted! Just because the opportunity may have arisen in prior years, that doesn't mean you would have taken it. You're smart, Kurama, and you could easily have plans to use me later for whatever reasons you may have. You may not be done with me yet, and then once you are, you could easily walk out and leave me to die or survive on my own, but only after I try to attach myself. Why do you think I haven't ever shown emotion toward you or anyone else? I have no say in what you do in your life and if everyone before you has left what makes me think that you and the rest of them won't?" He gestured to the door, suggesting at his teammates who were sharing the hotel room.

Kurama sighed a frustrated sigh. "I wouldn't on my life, and that is a promise I will never break. You've been there for me since we first met, Hiei. Though you've always had a rather different way of showing it, without your emotions present, it was obvious to me that you cared, though you would have never admitted it. It gave me a warm feeling and at the end of the day I would often go home to my mother smiling because of you, because of your silent ways of showing you care for another. I would have never told you I knew at the time because I knew it would leave you angry and flustered, so I kept the knowledge to myself, but something about you made it obvious. I developed emotions and feelings for you very early into our relationship, Hiei, and those feelings have never, and will never, fade." He pressed his lips to Hiei's gently at the end of his statement. "Hiei," he regarded the other gently. He removed his lips and watched the other, a bit afraid of his reaction, but he wanted Hiei to know, and he just hoped the reaction the little one had would be a good one.

Hiei froze as his lips made contact with Kurama's. When Kurama pulled away, it was the end of Hiei's fight. He broke down completely for the first time in his life, pulling his arms, even his terribly wounded hand, around Kurama's waist and burying his face in Kurama's stomach as he shook violently with heart-wrenching sobs. He was lost, alone in the world and Kurama was the only one who cared, the only one who even gave a damn. But Hiei was so afraid to love him because of all the betrayal he'd seen in his life. He just wanted one person, just one damn person, in his life who would love him for who he was and never leave him. Someone who wouldn't write him off as a psychotic, murdering, cursed demon like everyone else had always thought of him.

Kurama, still standing next to the bed, looked down at the form sitting and clinging to him. He himself found his eyes stinging with unreleased tears. He gently placed a hand to Hiei's back, moving it up and down along the other's spine gently, soothingly. "It's okay, now, Hiei. I'm here for you." He felt a bit relieved to get his feelings off of his chest for the first time, and he stroke the other's back more, beginning to hum a soft tune. His human mother sang it to him all of the time, to make him feel better when he was down. He wanted Hiei to feel better, too. He smiled faintly through his unreleased tears, one finally finding its way down his cheek.

Hiei continued to sob into the other's beautiful outfit. Somewhere in him Hiei knew he had always been in love with Kurama, since the first time he'd met him, but he was only seeing it now as he sobbed into the Chinese battle outfit Kurama was wearing, the yellow sash around the other's waist becoming soaked in tears that didn't have time to form into jewels and hit the ground. "Kurama..." he whispered the words desperately, "Please... Kurama please don't leave me I can't handle it anymore...I can't..." His words quieted and his shaking sobs calmed a little, but he continued to cry into the other, letting out all of the emotions he'd kept from everyone his entire life.

"Hiei… As my promise to you, I will never leave you. I will never let go of your hand, your presence in my life will be everlasting, and you can be assured that I will always, always love you." Kurama held Hiei as close as he could while he was still standing, smiling down at the younger demon clinging to him. He felt... happy, maybe? That Hiei trusted him enough to reveal these things now... As he looked toward the door, he was sure that at some point either last night or this morning his teammates must have heard something from their room, and he was only vaguely surprised that they hadn't busted down the door without knocking just to see what was up and feed their curiosity.

Hiei didn't look up as his bangs fell over his headband and his face, but he grabbed Kurama's shirt and pulled him down from his standing position to have him sit next to him on the bed, before wrapping his arms around Kurama once more and burying his face in the other's shoulder, snuggling with Kurama as he continued to let his tears escape him. He wasn't acting like himself at all lately and he knew that, but with Kurama here, he felt like for once he could let himself go and show who he really was behind that cold mask of a wall he'd built. Kurama was the only person who had ever successfully broken his walls down like this and Hiei wouldn't admit to anyone that he was really this vulnerable, and if his teammates asked about the choked sobs they heard later, he would tell them it was none of their business so he wouldn't have to admit it to them, but for now he was lost to the world in Kurama's arms and he never wanted the two of them to be apart again.

Kurama took the opportunity he got while holding Hiei in his lap, and he slowly, but surely, lifted the little one's face up and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around the other to hold him closely. To this, Hiei's eyes shot open for a moment at the sudden kiss, but they fell shut again as he melted into Kurama's arms, deepening the kiss when he opened his mouth to Kurama's full access.

Kurama easily, skillfully slid his tongue into the other's mouth, deepening the kiss lovingly. If Hiei was in the right mind to think, he would have sworn the Fox had done this plenty of times before. He moved his hand down to cup one of Hiei's cheeks, something he seemed to fancy lately, and his tongue asked to meet Hiei's tongue as well.

Hiei instantly moaned into the contact, a sound he never knew he'd make. How embarrassing. But he moved his face to lean into Kurama's touch, wanting more of that feeling. His tongue intertwined with the Fox Demon's as he let out a groan of relief. He'd obviously wanted this for a long time and he hadn't even known or realized it.

As Kurama's tongue worked its way through his mouth, Hiei couldn't help but let out another moan. He was all too relaxed in the other boy's arms, never wanting to let go. He broke the kiss only for air, his face flushed as he looked at Kurama, whose lips were shining with the saliva they'd shared. For the first time since he could remember, Hiei smiled, a true, genuine and loving smile. His flushed face showed true happiness as he looked at the Fox who was holding him.

Kurama smiled, "I told you I loved you~."

Hiei blushed at the words, and happily snuggled into Kurama just to cuddle with him. He hadn't slept well the night before after all the events, as he had known he wouldn't, and he yawned sleepily. "I love you, too, Kurama..." he said in a soft voice, almost a whisper. "I love you too..." And Hiei, amidst his snuggling with the fox, fell asleep in his new boyfriend's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! :D IT'S NOT DONE YET KEEP LOOKING FOR UPDATES BECAUSE I WILL GET TO THEM. This story is far from over so be expecting a helluva lot more than just the first two chapters.<strong>

**Read and review because I would appreciate feedback on my stories, man. And hell add it to your favorites or your watch list so you can watch as I update and such things. NOW I AM GOING TO BED BECAUSE I ONLY GET TWO AND A HALF HOURS OF SLEEP TONIGHT WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. /shot**


End file.
